John Cothran, Jr.
|birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri |family = Judyann Elder |yearsactive = 1979-present }} John Cothran, Jr. is an American actor best known for his role as Ralph Thomas in the drama series Brewster Place. Biography Cothran was born on October 31, 1947, in St. Louis, Missouri. Little is known about Cothran's past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Cothran got his first on-screen role in 1979, when he was cast as T.V. 'Sports' in the comedic film A Pleasure Doing Business. Cothran got his first major recurring role in 1990, when he was cast as Ralph Thomas in the drama series Brewster Place. Since then, Cothran has appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Grand Theft Auto V, The Last Ship, Shark, The Night Shift, Viral, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Klingon, Star Trek: Borg, Star Trek: Enterprise, Cold Case, Murder in the First, Rango, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cothran portrayed Jim Carson, a Trooper that assisted the BAU in investigating a series of killings, in the Season Twelve episode "Keeper". Filmography *The Night Shift (2017) - Carl Mills *Criminal Minds - "Keeper" (2016) TV episode - Trooper Jim Carson *The Last Ship - 6 episodes (2016) - President Howard Oliver *Viral (2016) - Mr. Toomey *Murder in the First - 12 episodes (2015) - Captain Ernie Knubbins *Revenge (2014) - Kern *Dead Drop (2014) - Bob *Eagleheart (2013) - Lamar Whitley *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Eddie *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population (voice) *The Big Meet (2013) - Joey *CSI: NY (2012) - Doctor Kevin Phillips *Harry's Law - 2 episodes (2012) - Judge Melvin Ward *Awake (2012) - Curtis Wilson *Eastbound & Down - 6 episodes (2012) - Baseball Coach *NCIS (2012) - Alfred Holbrook *Rango (2011) - Elgin (voice) *Outlaw (2010) - Archibald Breech *Nómadas (2010) - Phil *Private Practice (2010) - Judge Albert Longmuir *Cold Case (2009) - Reverend Tom Sanders *The Perfect Game (2009) - Clarence Bell *Yes Man (2008) - Tweed *The Oaks (2008) - Tom *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2008) - Ken Monroe *Medium - 2 episodes (2008) - Judge Brock *Shark - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Judge Perry Webb *Close to Home - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Judge Horton *Black Snake Moan (2006) - Reverend R.L. *Madagascar (2005) - Maurice/SUV Driver (voice) *JAG (2004) - Detective Danville Morris *Without a Trace (2004) - Peter Smalley *Sin's Kitchen (2004) - Jerry *Monk (2004) - Warden Christie *Intent (2003) - Captain Jacobs *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - Gralik Durr *The Division - 2 episodes (2001-2003) - Lawyer *Charmed (2003) - Cecil *NYPD Blue (2003) - Reverend Harrison Walker *The West Wing - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Civilian Advisor *The Beat (2003) - Bumma *Providence (2002) - Unknown Character *For the People (2002) - Minister Hardy *Family Law (2002) - Frank Morgan *The Gene Pool (2001) - Eddie *Philly - 2 episodes (2001) - Judge Franklin Tate *24 (2001) - Sergeant Kiley *Judging Amy (2001) - Ernest Lowry *The Cell (2000) - Agent Stockwell *City of Angels (2000) - Leon Matthews *Touched by an Angel - 2 episodes (1998-1999) - Keegan/Jackson *Norm (1999) - Newscaster *The Limey (1999) - DEA Guy *General Hospital (1999) - Judge Phelps *The Practice (1999) - Chris Patterson *The Pretender (1999) - Earl Dupree *Becker (1999) - Ed *Felicity (1998) - Mr. Tyler *Mercy Point (1998) - Unknown Character *Always Outnumbered (1998) - Man In Community Center *The Good News (1998) - Charles *Platform Six (1997) - The Baker *Almost Perfect (1997) - Reverend Mackie *Brooklyn South - 2 episodes (1997) - Wendell Ford *Kiss the Girls (1997) - FBI Agent at Lair *Spawn (1997) - African Liaison *Suddenly Susan (1997) - O'Rourke *Sparks (1997) - Horace *Martin (1997) - Mr. Willie *ER (1997) - Dennis Gant, Sr. *Star Trek: Borg (1996) - Doctor Bennington Biraka (voice) *Star Trek: Klingon (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Her Last Chance (1996) - Detective #2 *Mr. Wrong (1996) - Old Man *Dave's World (1995) - Bartender *Get Shorty (1995) - Agent Curtis *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1995) - Minister *Seinfeld (1995) - Man *The Marshal (1995) - Miller Duval *On Our Own (1994) - Officer Hughes *Picket Fences (1994) - Walter *Where Are My Children? (1994) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) - Telok *Jimmy Hollywood (1994) - Detective *Class of 1999 II: The Substitute (1994) - Monroeville H.S. Principal *Viper (1994) - Vance *Poetic Justice (1993) - Uncle Earl *Black Tie Affair (1993) - Felton *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) - Captain Nu'Daq *Reasonable Doubts (1992) - JoJo *Secrets (1992) - Mark *Civil Wars (1992) - Alex Buckley, Jr. *Ricochet (1991) - Councilman Farris *Home Improvement (1991) - Phil *Boyz n the Hood (1991) - Lewis Crump *Who's the Boss? (1991) - Conductor *Equal Justice (1991) - Jameel Kimball *Aftermath: A Test of Love (1991) - Doctor Ochs *The Kid Who Loved Christmas (1990) - Minister *Opportunity Knocks (1990) - Building Commissioner *Brewster Place - 11 episodes (1990) - Ralph Thomas *Wiseguy (1990) - Daryl Jenkins *The Kill Reflex (1989) - Cop II *Escape from New York (1981) - Gypsy #1 *A Pleasure Doing Business (1979) - T.V. 'Sports' 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors